hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Goto Maki
Goto Maki (後藤真希) Nacio el 23 de Septiembre de 1985 en Edogawa ,Tokyo , Japón . Es una cantante Japonesa de Pop , actualmente bajo la firma de avex trax's sub-label rhythm zone . Originalmente Goto debuto en 1999 como parte de Hello! Project y como unica miembro de la Tercera Generación de Morning Musume . Ella ha vendido como artista solista mas de 1.729.900 en todo Japon . Siendo la segunda Artista solista mas vendida de Hello! Project . En el año 2008 Maki se Graduo de Hello! Project bajo la etiqueta de rhythm zone . Su single mas vendido es Ai no Bakayarou y su single menos vendido es Secret . Biografía 1999 En 1999 , Goto Maki se unio a Hello! Project como miembro de la Tercera Generación de Morning Musume thumb|200px|1999con tan solo 13 años y se convirtio rapidamente en uno de los miembros Favoritos , ayudando a alcanzar el Puesto N°1 de Morning Musume con El single N°7 : Love Machine Rapidamente Goto destaco como una buena Bailarina y cantante , por lo que lidero muchas de las canciones de Morning Musume 2002 En el año 2002 Goto se graduo de Morning Musume , para seguir una carrera en solitario y desde entonces ha lanzado 4 albums y varios Singles . Ella tambien estuvo en el Grupo Morning Musume Tanjou thumb|200px|200010nen Kinentai por los 10 años de Morning Musume 2007 El 28 de Octubre del 2007 , Nikkan Sports informo sobre su Graduación de Hello! Project anunciada por UFA , que tendria lugar en la ultima Fecha de su Gira . Según el Articulo Goto se Graduaria debido a el arresto de su Hermano Goto Yuuki y por las diferentes ideas que ella tenia sobre su futuro como cantante ya que no se sentia satisfecha . El 20 de Octubre del 2007 , Yuuki Goto , el hermano menor de Maki y ex miembro del Grupo Idol EE Jump , fue detenido debido a que el junto a dos complices de 18 y 19 años , habían interrumpido en una construccion en Edogawa , Tokio el 15 de Julio y robaron 80 Bobinas de cable electrico de un valor aproximadamente de 1 millon de yenes . Según la revista Flash , Goto Maki y uno de los complices de su hermano habían tenido una relación sentimental desde hace algún tiempo , Se habían conocido en el año 2005 en la Boda de Yuuki . Debido a las circunstancias del Robo y thumb|2001del escandalo , Maki ha dejado de estar en contacto con el . A finales del 2007 despues de la Repentina Graduación de Maki de Hello! Project . al día siguiente se despertaron los rumores de que CEO de Avex , Max Matsuura , había mostrado interes en Firmar con Goto para la Firma Avex . Durante el Juicio del Hermano de Goto , ella desaparecio de los ojos de los medios de comunicación .thumb 2008 El 25 de Marzo del 2008 , Goto volvio a abrir su Blog , durante su estancia en Los Angeles , donde estudio y practico diferentes tipos de Canto y Baile Incluyendo R&B , Jazz , Hip Hop ,etc . Su blog no incluia ninguna referencia a la Agencia UP-FRONT ( aunque todavia seguia en esta) . Se suponia que el contrato había expirado el 1 de Marzo y no fue renovado como se esperaba .Su última entrada al Blog fue el 22 de Abril. El 19 de Junio de 2008 (despues de muchos rumores que habian circulado) . La prensa había confirmado que Goto Maki había Firmado con el selli discografico Rhythm Zone bajo Avex . Maki debuto con Avex cuando participo en la junta de accionistas de la thumb|200px|2003compañia el 22 de junio del 2008 , cantando un cover de Whitney Houston "Saving All my Love for You" .Tambien participo en a-Nation'08 ( el 24 de Agosto en Osaka y el 31 de Agosto en Tokyo) junto con Kumi Koda , Ai Otsuka ,EXILE , Ami suzuki , AAA , TVXQ , Namie Amuro , y Ayumi Hamasaki , entre otros . En a-nation interpreto una canción que ella misma habia escrito Titulada " Hear me" , una canción inedita hasta la fecha , llamando la atención de los medios de comunicación por primera vez desde su Graduación de Hello! Project 2009 El SWEET BLACK project es una colaboración entre los medios de comunicación entre J-WAVE ,Avex y Mixi . Goto Maki eligio el logotipo y el nombre , ya que tenia que reflejar el lado positivo y negativo de la vida de las mujeres hoy en dia El 5 de Enero del 2009 J-Wave estreno SWEET BLACK girls , un thumb|2004segmento de 15 minutos presentados por Goto Maki y Ryu como parte del popular programa de radio PLATOn , el programa se transmitia de Lunes a Viernes y se sentraba en la vida de las mujeres de 20 años . La percepción era muy buena ya que se recibieron 300.000 mensajes durante la primer semana . Para completar el proyecto , Mixi , la comunidad de red mas utilizada en Japón abrio un espacio para SWEET BLACK y avex lanzo una web documental en YouTube sobre las base de la rutina diaria de Goto como Cantante . Inmediatamente alcanzo el exito , superando sus espectativas . El 21 de Enero Goto lanzo su primer single digital con Avex "Fly Away" , escrita por la misma Goto Maki , se basan en Mambo , una historia escrita por el joven autor Hitomi Kanehara , que gano el Premio Akutagawa por su novela en el 2003 "Hebi ni piasu" (serpientes y pendientes)thumb|200px|2005 Apenas un mes mas tarde , el 25 de Febrero , Goto lanzo su segundo Single Digital Titulado Lady-Rise , tambien escrito por ella misma . Esta vez Goto colaboro con Sakurawaza Erika , una mangaka Japonesa , cuyas obras se publican en las revistas Josei ( comics dirigidos a un publico joven femenino ) . El 7 de marzo del 2009 , Maki modelo para el evento de moda mas grande de Japón : TOKYO GIRLS COLLECTION . 2010 A principios del 2010 , el 23 de Enero , Goto fue testigo de la muerte de su madre , Goto Tokiko , en su casa en Edogawa , Tokio . thumb|196px|2006 Aparentemente su muerte fue causada debido a una caida mortal desde el Tercer Piso de su casa miemtras que Tokiko se encontraba bajo efectos del alcohol . Goto encontro el cuerpo de su madre alrededor de las 23:00 PM , fue llevada de Urgencia a un hospital pero esta fallecio alrededor del día 24 de Enero . El servicio Funeral se celebro el día 28 , al cual asistieron Goto Maki y Varios ex-miembros de Hello! Project . Después de una breve pausa , Goto regresó a la escena Musical anunciando su debut oficial ( en oposicion a su colaboración en SWEET thumb|202px|2007BLACK ) A partir desde ese momento los trabajos de Goto solo llevarian su nombre . El mini-álbum "ONE" fue lanzado el 28 de Julio y contaba con 5 cancionas , todas bajo el nombre de Goto Maki . Goto puso un mini-live , el cual fue grabado y transmitido en vivo donde , comento sobre su álbum y realizo tres canciones . Como promocion para esto , Goto aparecio en diversos programas de TV , En un show en especial "Kinyoubi no Suma Tachi e " se realizo un especial al aire de 2 hs donde se hablo de su vida y se hicieron entrevistas a Goto , así como la presentacion de una de sus nuevas canciones : 華詩-hanauta- escrita para su madre .. El programa alcanzo un rating de %19,3 , por lo que fue el programas mas visto del día. El 24 de Julio ella estuvo en un programa de TV Tokio llamado thumb|194px|2008 MelodiX! 2011 El 2 de Mayo del 2011 ella estuvo en el programa de Television llamado "Kamisun!" El 22 de Junio anuncio en su pagina web oficial que se tomaria una pausa en Enero del 2012 . En su blog ella decia que estaba buscando un nuevo rumbo de vida desde que su madre murio .y que necesitaba un descanzo para poder encontrarse a si misma. El 30 de Septiembre del 2011 , Goto Maki asistio a la Graduación de Takahashi Ai de Morning Musume y Hello! Project El 2 de Agosto , Un sitio web Oficial se abrio pre pausa de Goto Maki ,para Ultimo concierto de esta Titulado G-Emotion FINAL .thumb|196px|2009 El 11 de Octubre Goto abrio una cuenta Temporal en Ameba por 510 hs que fueron mas o menos 21 días . El 4 de Diciembre su Último concierto G-Emotion FINAL ~ For You ~ antes de su pausa fue transmitido en vivo y la entrada estaba en un precio bastante economico . En el Último concierto del 2011 (G-Emotion FINAL ~ For You ~) de Goto aparecieron junto a ella Dream Morning Musume y cantaron juntas thumb|180px LOVE Machine 2012 El 18 de Enerio del 2012 el tracklist y el DVD de su concierto G-Emotion FINAL ~ For You ~ fueron puestos en libertad . La fecha de lanzamiento para venta en publico fue el 7 de Marzo del 2012 El 10 de Marzo Dream Morning Musume celebro su Concierto Final de su primer capitulo en un concierto en vivo Titulado " Dream Morning Musume thumb|198px|2010Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~ Dai 1 Shou Shuumaku ‘Yuusha tachi, Shuugou seyo ~ en el Nippon Budokan . Donde los Miembros actuales de ese entonces de Morning Musume , las OG de Morning Musume Ishiguro Aya yTsuji Nozomi hicieron su aparicion estelar . Por otra parte Goto Maki que había estado en pausa Indefinida desde finales del año pasado tambien hizo su aparicion sorpresa . Ese día un total de 24 miembros estuvieron en el escenario contando a los actuales miembros de Morning Musume y los antiguos . 2013 El 21 de Enero , Goto Maki volvio de nuevo al Publico y tendra sus primeras actividades publicas para promocionar Monster Hunter de Capcom Perfíl *'Nombre: '''Goto Maki (後藤真希) *'Apodos :' Gottchan, Gottsuan, Gocchin, Gomaki, Goma-chan, Makirin *'Fecha de Nacimiento :' 23 de Septiembre de 1985 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Edogawa, Tokyo, Japónthumb|177px|2011 *'Tipo de Sangre :' O *'Altura :' 160 cm *'Signo del Zodiaco Occidental :' Libra *'Signo del Zodiaco del este :' Ox *'Hermano :' Dos hermanas mayores y un hermano menor (el cantante Goto Yuuki) *'Hobbies: Cocinar ,Mirar peliculas , Coleccionar polaroids *'Colores Favoriros : ' Azul Profundo , Gris , Amarillo , Blanco , Rosa Palido *'''Flores Favoritas : Baby's breaths (aliento de bebe) *'Comida Favoritas :' Mont blanc, Helado , arroz *'Comidas que no le gustan :' Higado , erizo de mar , aguacate , papayathumb|198px|2011 *'Años en Morning Musume :' 3 años *'Estado en Hello! Project :' **'22/08/1999 :' Miembro **'22/08/1999 :' Miembro de Morning Musume **'23/09/2002 ': Graduada de Morning Musume **'28/10/2007 :' Graduada de Hello! Projectthumb|170px|2012 *'Estado en la agencia UP-FRONT:' **'22/08/1999': Miembro **'28/10/2009': Graduada **'10/03/2012:' Miembro por un día *''' Estado en avex trax :' **'19/06/2008:' Miembro **'08/03/2009:' Pausa **'10/06/2010:' Miembro **'02/01/2012': Pausa *' Grupos de Hello! Project :' ** Morning Musume : (1999–2002)thumb|186px ** Gomattou (2002–2003) ** Nochiura Natsumi (2004–2005) ** DEF.DIVA (2005–2006) ** Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2007) *'Subgrupos:' ** Petitmoni (1999–2002) ** Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) *'Unidades Aleatorias:' **'2000': Akagumi 4 **'2001:' 7-nin Matsuri **'2002': Sexy 8 **'2004': H.P. All Starsthumb|130px Discografía Albums *'05/02/2003:' Makking GOLD 1 (マッキングGOLD ) *'28/01/2004 :' 2 Paint It Gold (②ペイント イット ゴールド) *'23/02/2005:' 3rd Station (3rd ステーション) *'19/09/2007:' How to use SEXY *'02/11/2011:' Ai Kotoba (VOICE) (愛言葉) Mini Albums *'16/09/2009:' SWEET BLACK (SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO) *'07/07/2010:' ONE *'12/01/2011:' Gloria *'05/05/2011:' LOVE Mejores Albums *14/12/2005 : Goto Maki Premium Best 1 (後藤真希 プレミア ベスト 1) *'25/08/2010:' Goto Maki 2001- 2007|Goto Maki 2001 - 2007 Stage Albums *'05/03/2003:' Ken & Mary no Merikenko on Stage!|Ken & Mary no Merikenko On Stage! Original Cast Ban Singles *'28/03/2001:' Ai no Bakayarou (愛のバカやろう) *'19/09/2001:' Afurechau...BE IN LOVE (溢れちゃう... BE IN LOVE) *'09/05/2002:' Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (手を握って歩きたい) *'21/08/2002:' Yaruki! IT'S EASY (やる気! IT'S EASY) *'18/12/2002:' Sans Toi Ma Mie / Kimi to Itsumademo (サン・トワ・マミー) *'19/03/2003:' Uwasa no SEXY GUY (うわさの SEXY GUY) *'18/06/2003:' Scramble (スクランブル) *27/08/2003: Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON (抱いてよ! PLEASE GO ON) *'27/11/2003:' Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! (原色 GAL 派手に行くべ!) *'17/03/2004:' Sayonara no LOVE SONG (サヨナラの LOVE SONG) *'07/07/2004:' Yokohama Shinkirou (横浜蜃気楼) *'17/11/2004:' Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" (さよなら「友達にはなりたくないの」) *'06/07/2005:' Suppin to Namida. (スッピンと涙。) *'25/01/2006:' Ima ni Kitto... In My LIFE (今にきっと... In My LIFE) *'07/06/2006:' Glass no Pumps (ガラスのパンプス) *'11/10/2006 :' SOME BOYS! TOUCH *'11/04/2007:' Secret Colaboraciones *'2003: Suppin to Namida ( cancion a Nanairo no Obanzai) *'''18/02/2009 : Golden Luv (Ravex Feat Goto Maki) *'08/04/2009 :' Fly Away House Nation Mix ( House Nation Feat Goto Maki) *'29/07/2009 :' Crazy In Love ( Dj Mayumi Feat Goto Maki) *'19/10/2011 :' Non Stop Love Yoroshiku (Non stop love 夜露死苦!!) (Ayanokouji Shou y Goto Maki) Descargas Digitales *'21/01/2009 : '''Fly Away ( Sweet Black feat Goto Maki) *'25/02/2009 :' Lady Rise ( Sweet Black feat Goto Maki) *'27/04/2009 :' ...With ( Sweet Black Feat Goto Maki) *'10/10/2010 :' Koi Hitoyo (恋一夜) *'20/07/2011 :' What is LOVE / SCANDALOUS Canciones Ineditas *'24/08/2008 : Hear Me ( A-Nation 08 , Osaka ; Una version con letra diferente del titulo "Mine" fue ofrecido en su album SWEET BLACK ) *'24/08/2008 : '''Shy Guy ( A-Nation 08 , Osaka ; Cover de la cancion de Diana Kings) Canciones en Grupo *'27/03/2002 : ' Hajimete no Rock Concert ( Con Iida Kaori , Yasuda Kei , Yaguchi Mari , Tsuji Nozomi y Ogawa Makoto) DVDs Alo-Hello! Goto Maki DVD.jpg|Alo-Hello! Goto Maki DVD Alo-Hello! 2 Goto Maki DVD.jpg|Alo-Hello! 2 Goto Maki DVD *'10/12/2003: Goto Maki Single V clips 1 (後藤真希 シングルVクリップス①) *'04/08/2004 :' Alo-Hello! Goto Maki DVD *'29/03/2006 : '''Alo-Hello! 2 Goto Maki DVD Otros DVDs *'14/12/2008 : A-Nation'08: Avex All Cast Special Live (20th Anniversary Special Edition) *'14/12/2011 : ' A-Nation for Life Singles participados en : Morning Musume (9) : *07- LOVE Machine (Debut) *08 - Koi no Dance Site *09 - Happy Summer Wedding *10 - I WISH *11 - Renai Revolution 21 *12 - The☆'Peace! *13 - Mr.Moonlight ''~ Ai no big Band ''~'' *14 - Souda! We´re ALIVE *15 - Do it! Now (Último con Morning Musume) Petitmoni *Chokotto LOVE *Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! / Baisekou Daiseikou! *BABY! koi ni KNOCK OUT! *Pittari Shitai X´mas! DEF.DIVA *Suki Sugite Baka Mitai *LET´S GO Rakuten Eagles Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA *Itoshiki Tomo e Akagumi 4 *Akai Nikkichou 7nin Matsuri *Summer Reggae! Rainbow Sexy 8 *Shiawase Desu ka? Gomattou *SHALL WE LOVE ? Nochiura Natsumi *Ren ´ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger H.P ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Trabajos Peliculas *'''2000: Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) *'2002:' Nama Tamago ( ナマタマゴ) *'2002 ': Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) *'2002 :' Gekijo ban Tottoko Hamutaro : Hamu Hamu Land Daiboken (劇場版とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムハムージャ!幻のプリンセス) *'2003 :' Seishun Bakachin Ryorijuku (青春ばかちん料理塾) *'2004 : '''Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) SHOWS de TV *'2000 : ' Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ) *'2000 :' Friday Night wa Onegai! Morning (フライデーナイトはお願い!モーニング) *'2000-2007:' Hello! Morning (ハロー!モーニング) *'2004 : Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *'''2007 : Uta Doki! ~Pop Classics~ (歌ドキッ! 〜ポップクラシックス〜) Dramas de TV *'2001 :' Mariya ( マリア) *'2002 : '''Yanpapa (やんぱぱ) *'2002 :' Izu no Odoriko (伊豆の踊子) *'2003 :' R.P.G. *'2005 :' Yoshitsune (大河ドラマ 義経) *'2006 :' Matsumoto Seichou Special Yubi ( 松本清張スペシャル・指) Musicales *'2003:' Ken & Mary no Merikenko on Stage! (けん&メリーのメリケン粉オンステージ!) *'2004:' Sayonara no LOVE SONG ( サヨナラのLOVE SONG) *'2007:' Gekidan Senior Graffiti Yokosuka Story (横須賀ストーリー) Radio *'2003-20?? :' Young Town Douyoubi ( ヤングタウン土曜日) *'2003-2005 : Goto Maki no Makkinkin RADIO ( 後藤真希のマッキンキンRADIO) *'''2005-2006 : The Moving Radio - Goto Maki no Kyou Mo Gottsuandesu (The moving Radio 後藤真希の今日もごっつぁんです) *'2009 :' J-WAVE（81.3 FM）「SWEET BLACK Girls」 (毎週月～木曜日 23:05～23:15　※「PLATOn」内) Comerciales *'2000 :' Glico Mousse Pocky *'2003 :'Lion Ban *'2006 :' Sea Cop *'2011 :' Monster Hunter Publicaciones Photobooks Solitario PB Goto Maki.png|Goto Maki PB Maki.png|Maki PB More Maki.png|More Maki PB Prism.png|PRISM PB Alo-Hello! Goto Maki.png|Alo-Hello! Goto Maki PB Dear.png|Dear... PB Foxy FUNGO.png|FOXY FUNGO PB Go to Natura.png|go to natura *'06/11/2001 :' Goto Maki (後藤真希) *'20/03/2003 :' Maki *'10/06/2003 ': More Maki *'25/04/2004 ': PRISM *'23/07/2004 :' Alo-Hello! Goto Maki (アロハロ! 後藤真希) *'27/04/2005 :' Dear... *'21/08/2006 :' FOXY FUNGO *'21/11/2011 :' go to natura En Grupo *'??/12/2000 ;' Hamilton Island ( '' con Nakazawa Yuko , Iida Kaori , Abe Natsumi , Yasuda Kei , Yaguchi Mari , Ishikawa Rika , Yoshizawa Hitomi , Tsuji Nozomi y Kago Ai )'' *'??/04/2001 :' Petitmoni Photobook - (con Yasuda Kei y Yoshizawa Hitomi) *'??/ 03/2002 :' Chain! Chain! Chain! Morning Musume (Con Abe Natsumi , Iida Kaori , Ishikawa Rika , Kago Ai , Konno Asami , Niigaki Risa ,Ogawa Makoto , Takahashi Ai , Tsuji Nozomi , Yaguchi Mari , Yasuda Kei y Yoshizawa Hitomi) *'28/03/2002 :' Morning Musume Gonagoto Photobook ( Con Abe Natsumi , Iida Kaori , Ishikawa Rika , Kago Ai , Konno Asami , Niigaki Risa ,Ogawa Makoto , Takahashi Ai , Tsuji Nozomi , Yaguchi Mari , Yasuda Kei y Yoshizawa Hitomi) *'25/05/2005 ': Morning Musume 5 Shuunen Kinen Memorial ( Con Nakazawa Yuko , Ishiguro Aya , Iida Kaori , Abe Natsumi , Fukuda Asuka , Yasuda Kei , Yaguchi Mari , Ichii Sayaka , Ishikawa Rika , Yoshizawa Hitomi , Tsuji Nozomi , Kago Ai , Takahashi Ai , Konno Asami , Ogawa Makoto , Niigaki Risa . Fujimoto Miki , Kamei Eri , Michishige Sayumi y Tanaka Reina) *'??/09/2003 :' Pocket Morning Musume. ( ポケットモーニング娘。〈Vol.2〉) ( Con Iida Kaori Abe Natsumi y Yaguchi Mari ) Libros de Ensayo *'23/09/2002 : ' Goto Maki myself ( 後藤真希myself) *'??/12/2002 : '''Goto Maki Otakara Photo BOOK ( 後藤真希お宝フォトBOOK) *'23/09/2003 : 99 no Goto Maki (99の後藤真希) *??/12/2003 : Goto Maki Seishun no Sokuseki ( 後藤真希 青春の足跡) *'''07/04/2005 : Goto Maki Chronicle 1999 - 2004 (19992004―後藤真希クロニクル) Curiosidades *Tiene un hermano menor y dos hermanas mayores *Se ha perforado su ombligo *en Junio del 2007 dejo Hello! Project y en el verano del 2008 firmo un contrato con Avex *Tiene el mismo apellido , que la miembro de THE Possible , Goto Yuki *Su Padre y su Madre han fallecido *Ha sido nombrada la miembro mas Sexy de Hello! Project *Ha recibido su educacion en Hinode Girls Gakuen High School. *Ella es muy amiga de Kumi Koda y Koda Misono *Maki es parte del proyecto SWEET BLACK , una colaboracion entre Avex , Mixi y J-Wave . Ella misma eligio el nombre y el Logotipo *Yaguchi Mari la ha llamado , la Koda Kumi de Hello! Project *Ella se quejo de la longitud de sus ojos es demasiado grande comparado con otro ser humano , cuando lo midío con una regla *Poso desnuda para mostrar su lado mas Natural para uno de sus Singles , despues de salir de Hello! Project *Es buena jugando al Jockey de aire *Ella es el segundo miembro de Morning Musume que solo se gradua de este y no de Hello! Project . La primera fue Nakazawa Yuko *Ella es la Unica solista de Hello! Project con un Single #1 *A pesar de ser la unica Integrante de la Tercera Generación de Morning Musume , muchas veces se la asociaba junto con la Cuarta Generación Titulos honorificos *Miembro mas joven de Hello! Project (1999-2000) , Precedida por Ichii Sayaka y sucedida por Kago Ai Categoría:Morning Musume Categoría:Gomattou Categoría:Venus Mousse Categoría:Nochiura Natsumi Categoría:DEF.DIVA Categoría:Petitmoni Categoría:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Categoría:Akagumi 4 Categoría:7-nin Matsuri Categoría:Sexy 8 Categoría:H.P . All Stars Categoría:Elder Club Categoría:Gatas Brilhantes H.P Categoría:Hello! Project Shirogumi Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Showa Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project Categoría:Nacidos en 1985 Categoría:Nacidos en septiembre cs:Goto Maki en:Goto Maki fr:Goto Maki